


I Make The Good Girls Go BaAaAaAad - Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Limerick Editions [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Limericks, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Rainbows, weresheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly modified version of "I Make The Good Girls Go BaAaAaAad," now in the form of a series of limericks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make The Good Girls Go BaAaAaAad - Limerick Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Make The Good Girls Go BaAaAaAad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494657) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Mikey Way was  
with Gabe Saporta,  
sitting on Pete Wentz’ porch.  
Pete was having  
a big party,  
but Mikey wanted peace and quiet.  
After a while,  
Gabe had come  
to join him in sitting outside.  
They had sat in  
an awkward silence  
until after a while, when Gabe broke it.

“So,” said he,  
whilst smirking,  
“I hear you once had sex with Pete.”

“Maybe I did;  
“Maybe I did not.  
What’s it to you, Gabriel?”

“Nothing,” Gabe said,  
tilting upwards his head,  
“It’s just, I’ve had sex with him, too.”

“What?” Mikey asked,  
Stifling a gasp,  
“Gabe, when did you do that?”

“He never told you?”  
Gabe asked, amused.  
“Yeah, we had sex multiple times.”  
Gabe Saporta paused  
and glanced down at Mikey.  
“You’re not jealous, Mikey, are you?”

Mikey let out a huff.  
“Enough of that stuff!  
Of course not, Gabe! I’m over him.”

"Nah,” Gabe said,  
shaking his head,  
“you'll never get over him."

"Gabe, shut up,”  
Mikey said,  
for now, his face was turning red.

“Mikey, Mikey,  
Michael Way,  
You’re such a girl,” said Gabe.

"I'm not!” Mikey yelled,  
“I'm a man, if you please!”  
“I’m a gentleman, Gabe, can’t you see?”

"Well,” said Gabe, smirking,  
“You are rather girly,  
“but you’re a good girl, Mikey Way.”  
“You know what that means?”  
Gabe asked, smiling eerily,  
“You know what I do to good girls?” 

Mikey froze and looked  
at Gabe, oh, that crook,  
a horrified look on his face.

“Well,” Gabe began,  
“You should understand,  
Mikey, I make the good girls go bad.”

Suddenly, there was  
a great windy gust.  
The clouds blew south and exposed the full moon.

“*potato*,” Gabe muttered.  
“Oh, Mikey,” he said,  
“I should really tell you something.  
I am neither man  
Nor woman, nor lamb,  
Why, Mikey, I am a weresheep.”

Suddenly, Gabe was engulfed  
in clouds of rainbow smoke.  
When the smoke cleared, Gabe was a sheep.

“I make the good girls,”  
Gabe the Sheep said,  
“I make all of them go BAAAAd.”  
“Are you a good  
little girl, Mikey?  
Or have you gone BAAAd already?”

“Gabe,” Mikey screamed,  
“what the *potato* *potato*?  
Gabe, what are you talking about?”

Gabe bit a chunk  
Of flesh from Mikey.  
“I make the good girls go BAaAaAaAad!” 

Mikey screamed as a  
cloud of rainbow smoke  
engulfed him, just like it had to Gabe.  
When the smoke cleared,  
Mikey had disappeared,  
Now replaced by a weresheep.

“Gabe, what have you done?  
Now, this is no fun!  
You’ve made me a weresheep as well!”

Gabe gave a smirk,  
And continuing to irk,  
He pinned Mikey Way to the ground.

“Oh, Mikey Way,  
You are very gay.  
Does your sperm taste as good as your flesh?”  
Gabe grabbed Mikey’s  
tiny penis of sheep  
and shoved it in between his teeth. 

"Cum for me, Mikey!”  
Gabe cried as he sucked,  
Cum for me!" he cried as Mikey relucantly bucked.

“I’m not gonna cum,  
Never for you,  
I’ll never cum, Gabe, so give up!”

"Never!" cried Gabe,  
“I won’t give up, babe!”  
Gabe sucked, and he sucked, and he sucked.

Mikey tried to  
hold it all in.  
He wasn't going to cum.  
He wouldn’t give  
Gabe the satisfaction  
of making him have an orgasm.

But it was too much.  
Mikey threw his head back  
and cummed all over Gabe’s face.

Gabe smirked at Mikey,  
Now thoroughly pleased.  
"What did I tell you, young lad?”  
He leaned to Mikey's ear  
And whispered in a voice clear  
“I make the good girls go BAAAAAAAAd!”

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any other fanfictions i have that you guys want me to make into limericks, let me know
> 
> i enjoy this way too much
> 
> WAY too much
> 
> mikey way
> 
> haha
> 
> i'm going to bed, goodnight


End file.
